1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medicinal solution collecting tool for collecting a medicinal solution stored in a medicinal solution storing section and an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus which includes the medicinal solution collecting tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an endoscope used in a medical field, a reprocessing process using a medicinal solution, such as a disinfection process, is performed after the endoscope is used. As an apparatus which automatically performs a disinfection process using a medicinal solution and the like for an endoscope, for example, an endoscope reprocessing apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-92425 is known. The endoscope reprocessing apparatus is provided with a medicinal solution storing section which is a container for storing the medicinal solution, in the apparatus.
In a case of performing the reprocessing process using a medicinal solution for an endoscope by the endoscope reprocessing apparatus, a test for confirming whether or not the medicinal solution stored in the medicinal solution storing section has a predetermined processing capability is conducted in advance. The medicinal solution test is, for example, a test for measuring a concentration of the medicinal solution. A predetermined amount of the medicinal solution is collected from the medicinal solution storing section, and the medicinal solution test is conducted for the collected medicinal solution. The work of collecting the medicinal solution for the test from the medicinal solution storing section is performed, for example, by a method of transferring the medicinal solution from a stop-cock provided on the medicinal solution storing section to a beaker or the like.